pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Karshikan
The brother of Rose Karshikan and quite the delenquent. Something's really rockin' way down in the PCC, because modern mon's got prehistoric company Profile Name: Red Karshikan Species: Tyrantrum Ability: '''Strong Jaws '''Hold Item: '''Assault Vest '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Personality: '''Angry, brash, and rather thick skulled, Red is not the most intelligent of students at the PCA, and barely scrapes by with C's and the occational B. His difficulty with managing his anger, as well as violently lashing out whenever someone makes fun of his rather short stature. This has not earned him many friends, save for those who are on his team. Despite his harsh attitude, and his rather enraged reactions to his deminuative size, Red's anger can be traced to a lack of friends and a massive inferiority complex, as well as emotional and physical abuse from his father. He loves his sister dearly, and takes offense to anyone who talks smack about her. '''History: '''Red's not one to talk about his past, mainly due to how rough it was. Red himself was often the subject of abuse from his father, often being called 'runt' or being savagely beaten by the Tyrantrum whenever Red did something wrong. This was due to his father's supposed desire for superior breeding: and Red wasn't meeting is expectations. Unfortunately he wasn't the only subject of his father's abuse: his mother and sister were also subject to his Father's rampant, violent outbursts. One day, when Red's father began to beat Red more savagely than usual, Rose stepped to her brother's defense, lashing out at her father in retaliation. Due to her size, as she was a Caravana at the time, her attacks did nothing to deter the Tyrantrum. Instead, he focused his anger on her, taking one of her legs his jaws and gnashing her leg repeatedly, shredding it and rendering it useless, leaving the water type with her current day injury. Red went berserk upon seeing his sister harmed, and he, for the first time ever, lashed back out at his father ineffectively. It wasn't until Red and Rose's mother stepped in and subdued her husband till the police arrived did the nightmare end for the Karshikans. Since then, Red's not fully recovered from the psycological damage he underwent. He does not like being touched by anyone but people he trust, and he's still slow to make friends. Most of the time, he takes any slight very seriously, especially mentions of his height. The mere mention or suggestion that he is short or small will send him into a berserker rage, as it reminds him of his father calling him 'runt.' Recently, Red had become obessed with wanting to evolve, as he was tired of being the 'runt' of the team to everyone around him, and always being looked down upon, both figuratively and litterally. He began to dabble in doing anything to try to evolve: putting himself in fights against impossible odds, to doing incredibly stupid stunts. (TBC) '''Grade: '''Sophomore (Semester 2) '''Major: '''Undecided '''Moveset: Starter: Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang Freshmon (Semester 1): Ancient Power, Head Smash Freshmon (Semester 2) Dragon Claw, Poison Fang Sophomore (Semester 1): Thrash, Rock Tomb Strategy: Red's fighting style is rather simple compaired to the rest of his team. While Rose prefers to taunt her foes and then drag them under, Monique's overpowering mobility and recoil inducing moves, or Fletcher's mobile fortress like behavior; Red is savage and animalistic, often simply going to beat his opponents into utter submission or bite them repeatedly and cause serious injury. His most common tactic is to glare at his opponent before the match starts, and then rushing in immediately to savagely attack his foe. Current Classes: Automotive 101: Elbow Grease and you! Elemental Blows: THUNDAHSTRUCK! Algebra 101 Yoga